


The first 10 years

by Marvelmadness95



Series: The misunderstandings of one Anthony stark [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aunt Peggy, Baby Tony, Bullying, Child Abuse, First Kiss, Good mother Peggy, Howard’s A+ Parenting, Maria’s B+ parenting, Multi, Non Consensual touching, Non-Graphic Violence, Tony-centric, but secretly mother Peggy, creepy teacher, im really bad at tagging, pervert teacher, she is slightly better at raising tony than howard, tony is really really smart, young Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelmadness95/pseuds/Marvelmadness95
Summary: Tony’s a genius everyone knows that, he knows a lot about mathematics, building and even engineering at a very young age. And being a genius that he is, tony remembers a lot things as a kid that stayed with him for a very long time. But sometimes he wished he hadn’t.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again :) 
> 
> So in this fanfic tony can remember his first memory at a very young age, I had heard that some people can remember there first childhood memory at the age of 2 so it’s based of that.
> 
> hope you all like this one enjoy :)

Why does he remember everything as a child, this can’t be normal right, right? 

[Age 11 1/2 months]

Someone is humming to him, it’s sweet and a soft tune he can’t make it out what the tune is but he loves it, it relaxes him. He’s looking up at the person who’s humming to him he can make out what they look like, it’s a women with hair that lands on her shoulders he can make out the colour of her hair it’s a mix of colours brown with a strip of grey poking out on the roots.

She looking down at him with her red lips smiling down at him. Soft humming stopped, now she’s speaking to him he can’t make out of what she is saying but it’s sounds soft and kind when she speaks to him. She brings him closer and he feels a warm wetness against his forehead it sort of tickles and it make him giggle and in turn the women chuckles as well. 

But when all thing look peaceful it stopped as a bright little came from the other side of the room, he sees two people he has seem them many times he thinks that they must be his parents and by the looks on their faces they don’t look too pleased. The woman who is holding him has a sad look on her face as well, she looks a him again and has a sad smile to her face before she put him back down in his crib and she speaks again shortly again he can’t make it out what she said but it feels loving somehow. As she walks away to his parents tony wonders if he see that woman again, he can only hope.

[Age 1]

He does see her again, on his birthday and he feels exciment when he sees her through the door to his parents mansion, she give him a big smile and he gives her the biggest smile he could muster. His mother is holding him and she is speaking to him her voice isn’t like the other woman’s voice it’s not as soft and kind like her it feels more force than anything, “Darling this is your aunt Peggy she just here for a short vist just to say hi” his mother said, so this is his aunt now he knows her name and this must mean he would see her more as well he feels really excited about this so giggles and continuing to smile at his aunt. 

But his aunt is not smiling anymore in fact she looks kind of sad and than she speaks “ come on Maria can I stay a little longer I’m sure I can stay for an hour or two” she plead but the Maria gave an annoying huff and said “ now now Peggy I’m sure you are they busy with all the work that you do, you should head out on your way then” tony mother rudely said back. His aunt gave a sigh of defeat and nodded, but before she left she place a wrap box down by the door and spoke once more in her soft, kind voice “ Happy birthday Sweetheart can’t believe you’ve grown up so fast, I’ll see you soon I promise” and with that she, with Tony hoping she will keep her promise.

[Age 1 6 months after his birthday]  
Luckily she did keep her promise they are in the living room of his parents mansion and they are playing with some of the toys that his aunt Peggy got him, even his butler Jarvis is playing with them he’s so happy at this moment they are having fun, his own parents don’t really do this as much they are either out or if they do play they’re aren’t really that fun it’s more with books and building that aren’t that exciting. “ Aw sweetheart are you having fun” his aunt said happily, in turn tony giggled back “ I bet you aren’t you, your such a good boy” Peggy chuckle back along with Jarvis. He’s so happy that he’s with his aunt that it’s felt so normal to be with her and then he surprises them with his first word “Aun’ Pegga” he giggle and with that the shock look on his aunt and butler faces made him even giggled more so he said it again “Aun’ Pegga, Aun’ Pegga” he squeal and when all thins were happy a shock gaspe came through the hall way it was his mama and daddy he was so excited to see them so he woddle towards them and said it again proudly “ Aun’ Pegga” but they didn’t seem happy with his words and before he new it Jarvis picked him up and took him up stairs and all tony can do is hear angry shouts from down stairs he didn’t like that. “ I’m sorry master Anthony, I hope your parents and your aunt can sort this all out” Jarvis said sadly and by that Jarvis felt his room and all tony can think about was his aunt Peggy. 

[Age 2 1/2]

Luckily everything seem to be ok for the last couple of years tony was able to see his aunt Peggy without any problems, though there was a time restriction of how long his aunt can see him which just suck. And tony, after a while manage to say more words than just Aun’ Pegga and his parents seemed quite happy with that. Tony was sitting in the living room whilst playing with building blocks however he got board and decided to woddle to find his daddy he knows he’s around the mansion somewhere.

He can hear some noise from the basement it sounded like an engine, so he thought his daddy must be down there so he gently went down the stairs and as he got to the bottom went close to door but before he got any closer a painful grip was on his shoulder and he was turned around. It was his daddy he smelled weird and he didn’t look too happy either “ what on Earth were you gonna do boy you are NOT allowed to be here do you UNDERSTAND” his daddy was shouting and tony was crying he was so scared, that made Howard even more angry “ don’t cry boy Stark men are made of iron remember that, are you even listening” was about to raise his hand but another hand came up from behind and grap it before he did something he’ll regret “ don’t even think about it Howard, he’s just a child” a mystery man said in a scary voice. 

Tony looked at the man, he had dark skin and for some reason had an eye patch was he a pirate of some kind tony wondered. The man looked at tony “ go kid, find your butler whilst your daddy and I finish off our conversation we had earlier” the man said. Howard look at his son as well and with a guilt look on his face too, but with a nod at his son“ listen to man boy and leave” and with that tony woddle back up the stairs and manage to find Jarvis “ what is Master Anthony you look sad” Jarvis said with concern, but Tony sake his head “ nothin’ Jarthis, can I hath food please” Jarvis just smile at that “ of course Master Anthony” with that they went to the kitchen trying to ignore any muffle shouts from the basement.

[Age 4]

After the basement incident, his mama and daddy seem to spend more time with him now, well just his mama did, his daddy was always busy with work or is with his uncle Obie but sometimes it felt like his daddy was avoiding him. his mama however would always play with him, sing to him and even tell stories to him about her time in Italy which he loved.

During the spring time tony was in his room working on a circut board that he read in a book once, he wanted to make his daddy proud by making this for him, his daddy always showed him all the engineering books he had in his office and he even show him his lab and showed Tony what he could doing his lab. Tony was in awe of his daddy, his daddy was so smart he wanted to be like him as well, it took a couple of week to make the Cricut board perfect and once it was completed and it finally worked he squealed, he done it, he made his cricut board work and it look perfect he couldn’t wait to show his daddy. Tony picked up his master piece and ran down stairs to show it to daddy, but he couldn’t find him but instead she saw his aunt Peggy and he squealed at the sight of her and his aunt gave a big smile “ Hello Sweetheart you look happy what do you have there” his aunt said “ Aunt Peggy look what I made, it’s a cricut board do you think daddy will be proud” tony said back. His aunt ushered him to come toward her so she can have a good look at what he made, she examined it and she gave him a big smile “darling it’s beautiful your going to be a genius someday I’m sure your daddy will be extremely proud of you” Peggy praised. And as he got even more excited tony heard the door open, it must be his daddy so ran toward the door and he was right and along with his daddy was his uncle Obie to “ daddy daddy look what I made isn’t it cool” tony grinned happily, but his daddy didn’t look happy in fact he looked annoyed “boy why are you bugging me when you can see I’m here with my business partner and why are you showing a piece of crap you know Stark men are better than this come back to me when you have something worth showing” Howard snap back. Tony couldn’t understand why his daddy was being mean to him he thought he made a piece worth showing guess he was wrong and now he can feel tear building up in his eyes he can’t cry not in front of his daddy (Stark men are made of iron, they do not cry) “Come on Howard don’t be like that I think it looks good first a try and this would good to the press they will eat tony up by this brilliance you know he’ll be like his old man like father like son” Obie said, howard considered this and nodded toward Obie “ your right about that I’ll call the press tomorrow and that my son is the genius that he is meant to be” Howard said to Obie “ is that all you can think about” a sudden sharp voice came from behind tony. He turned around and saw his aunt Peggy looking angry at his daddy “ for Christ sake Howard tony is your son your suppose to be proud of him of what he just made and not use him to gain more popularity to the press what kind of father does that” this Aunt snap at Howard, his daddy scoff and coldly said “ is that what you think Peggy I can do what I want as he Is MY son after all and what are you gonna about it hmm tell me peg how are you gonna stop me for showing my son is a genius” Howard cruelly smirk back at Peggy. Tony couldn’t understand what his daddy mean by that, but he didn’t like the way his aunt look so pale at his daddy’s words, so he tried to make his aunt better “ aunt Peggy dont worry please I want what daddy want after all Stark men are always right” and he gave her a big smile to try and please her and his daddy, Peggy gave a sad smile back to tony and kneeled down and gave him a card “ ok sweetie but if your in trouble or your worried about something call at any time and I’ll always answer for you ok” Peggy said, tony looked at the card it had a number on it a fancy symbol he couldn’t quite understand what that stand for but he just smiled at his aunt and shortly said “ ok thank you aunt Peggy your the best” grinned and with Peggy gave him a big kiss on the forehead grap her bag, said her goodbyes to Tony and before she leaves she whispered to Howard “ if you ever hurt my son in any sort of way I will not hesitate to hurt you in anyway that will make painful as possible do you understand” Peggy threat Howard got nervous at the threat as he know what Peggy is capable of “ loud and clear Peggy, oh and say hi to nick for me would you” “ I will” and with that Peggy left and as his daddy and uncle Obie went to his daddy office, Jarvis cam to tony “ Master Anthony your lunch is ready” Jarvis said politely and as they walked to the kitchen tony ask Jarvis “Jarvis why is my family strange” Jarvis gave him a chuckle and said “ who knows master Anthony who knows” tony just sigh at that answer and went on to eat his lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well his family always said he was a genius, but they didn’t know how much a genius he actually is.

[Age 4 3 months after cricut board was made]

Obie was right the press ate up the fact that his son was a genius, being cute and smart gave the stark family good press and support which Howard well needed for his company. The stocks went up, investors were throwing themselves at Howard all seem to be well, and with more money coming at Howard’s way he can provide more resources for finding Captain America which for him will be the greatest cause he can provide for his country finding there long lost hero.

Tony was reading one of his newest engineering books that his daddy got to keep him entertained for a while until his mama and daddy can find him the best tutor they can find. I guess it happen a few weeks ago when they found out how much of a genius he really is.

[Age 4 2months after the cricut board was made] 

His mama and aunt Peggy were with him today, which was exciting for him as he never really had his two favourite people in the same room more than five minutes. His mama was playing on the piano whist aunt Peggy was teaching him how to play chess. He quickly gotten how to play the game and win on his first go which surprised his aunt, “wow sweetheart how did you manage to beat me so quickly, are you sure you never played chess before hmm” his aunt teased him, but tony shake his head no “ no aunt Peggy never played it before I promise, I just... I don’t know kind of understand what to do I guess” tony blushes when he spoke. Peggy looked at her son with thought before she asked her next question, she has meet many people with extraordinary minds in her line of work so she can read between the line knowingly that maybe her son is more just a smart child. 

“ oh darling that is wonderful, your such a smart boy, hey I bet you even remember your first memory” Peggy chuckle, tony smile at how relax his aunt is and giggled back “ yeah I do my first memory was with you, when you hummed a song to me in my room. I remember you had red lip sick on that day and the room was slightly dark” tony proudly said. Peggy was in shock, she remember that day too she kind of sneak in to Tony’s room to go and see whilst his parents were talking to nick. But how can tony remember that day he was only a baby, without realising Maria stopped playing the piano and also looked in shock at what tony said.

Tony was confused why do they looked so surprise by that answer doesn’t everyone remember their first memory, “did I say something wrong” tony shyly said. Peggy quickly got to her senses “ oh no darling you didn’t do anything wrong in fact you just don’t know how special you are” she smile and in turn tony gave a small smile back. He and Peggy didn’t even notice that Maria wasn’t in the room anymore, she was in the hallway on the phone to Howard telling him what she just heard and that their son needs to go and see a doctor.

Tony couldn’t understand why his parents took him to this strange doctor, he didn’t feel sick and even if he was why couldn’t they go and see the regular doctor. These doctors were different they asked so many question that didn’t relate to an illness he might have, they put him in a machine that apparently will check out his brain activity (that kind of terrified him a bit) and they got him to do all these test which he like to do as his daddy test him all the time, but it was sooooo boring. But finally it was don’t and the doctor was speaking to them.. well just his parents but he can work out what they were talking about. “ from what we gather I can say that your is not only a genius, but has the highest IQ I have ever seen for child of that age. And not only that it appears that your son has an eidetic memory, he can remember everything since his first memory, he can remember every detail, every smell, every...

“Enough I know what an eidetic memory is” Howard rudly interrupted. The doctor looked embarrassed but quickly recover “ well yes Mr Stark i apologises, anyway you see in my opinion your son wouldn’t fit right when he starts school next year he’ll lose stimulation in a class full of other children, if you want to stimulate his genius I recommend a private tutor, someone who can match his IQ” Maria looked concerned at this “ are you sure that is wise I’m sure we can find a good school that can stimulate him just fine and besides he needs friends as well” Maria tried to argue. Howard scoff “ nonsense Maria our boy is a genius he needs to grow on that and besides he doesn’t need friends now he can do that when he’s older, don’t you want our son to have the best opportunities he can have” Howard said, Maria looked torn at this but all she can do is trust her husband with a sigh “ ok Howard I trust you”, Howard turned to his son smiled o him, his daddy never smile like that before it got him all excited “ don’t worry boy we’re gonna give you the best of best” Howard said proudly.

So here we are now tony thought this was gonna be fun, he thought this means he can spend more time with daddy guess not huh. Then his daddy shout “ boy get down here there’s someone you need to meet”, quickly tony got out of his room and ran down the stairs “ boy what did I tell you about running” Howard scold his son “ sorry daddy” tony shyly said. “Anyways, Antony this is your new tutor Ms Moon. Now say hi to her Anthony”, tony looked up at the woman she was old, had white hair all nicely tied up in a bun and she had mean look too which sort of scared tony. “Hello Ms Moon it’s lovely to meet you” he quietly said, but Ms Moon didn’t seem pleased at that response “ well not only I have to tutor your suppose genius I have to teach you some manner as well” Ms Moon said, Tony was scared of her he looked at his daddy for help and for split second his daddy look concerned but that loook went away “ now Ms Moon I can assure you that my boy here is a genius” Howard said, with a huff Ms Moon replayed “ we’ll see about that, come now Master Stark we shall go to the study and begin your turtoring, and as they walked to the study tony just thought this summer is gonna suck.

[Age 6]

Two years with Ms Moon as his tutor can be said was the worse decision that his parents made, she was mean, constantly belittled him and not mention the smacking of the ruler. But his parents didn’t see that they only saw the results as he got the best scores that Ms Moon gave him and not to mention that he made his own engine not too long a ago, which pleased them both and in turn gave tony attention which he was happy for. But in the end Ms Moon got fired luckily as his aunt Peggy saw the red marks on his hands and arm and threaten Howard to do something about it or she will, so Howard listen for the first time and Ms Moon stop coming to the mansion. 

“Son, come here” his daddy shouted from his office, so tony stopped reading his book and went to his daddy office, with a knock “ yes sir” tony replied as he open the door, “come boy I want to show you something” and with that Howard lead his son down the hallway and then down the stairs to the basement which he know isn’t aloud to be there since that incident when he was 2 1/2 years old, he was banned from it for some reason. 

“I know that you remember, that me and your aunt told you once that we were in the war that’s how we meet” tony nodded “ good, well me and your aunt had a friend back in the war he was a real hero to the people and I think it’s time that I show you, since you have proven to me that I can trust you to not taint this room” and with that Howard open the door and inside, well tony can only describe it as amazing there were maps everywhere, comic books place around the room and even other books that tony never seen before and on the walls were photos, they must be from the war that his daddy was talking about. However in almost every photo was the same man in those photos “ who’s the man in the photo sir” tony ask, Howard had a smile to his face “ that boy was my friend, Captain America a war hero, bravest man I ever met, my great creation” Howard quietly said the last part. Tony was confused by that last part what did his daddy mean by that “why was he a hero sir” he ask and with that Howard smiled “ sit down im gonna tell you all about it” and Howard began his story.

Later that night tony got all excited, he had the best day with his daddy today, he felt like he connect with his daddy and the best part yet he got to keep some of the comic books about Captain America. He loved the story about Captain America he was a brave hero tony wanted to be just like him, he wanted to make a difference, and who knows maybe one day he will. He was peacefully reading one of the comic when he heard a glass break, he quickly got out of his room to see what happen, he can also hear muffle shouts from the living area. Tony quietly went down stairs and through the bars of the stair case, he can see his daddy and mama but they don’t look to happy. “For god sakes Maria why are you continuing to discuss this with me I told you no already” Howard shouts, what did his daddy mean by that, Maria gave a glare to Howard “ and why can’t we discuss it I’m not getting any younger Howard, I want a child with you why can’t I have that” “ because we both have busy lives and I’m old for Christ sakes and beside we got tony even though that was an accident it work out just fine”. What, what does his daddy mean by accident, wasn’t he wanted. “ you know full well it didn’t turn out fine, even though I love Anthony to death I know full well I’m not his biologically” Maria shouts. And with that tony froze what.. how.. who so many question his mama was not his mama that’s not true it can’t be true NO!! 

Howard sighed “ I know and I’m sorry but like you said you love him, you have to let this go Maria and just focus on tony” Maria gave a sad look “ fine have it your way you always do” she gave an annoyed huff. “ good now I’ve think next year, tony should be place in a school I think he’s old enough to socialise with other people now, come on, I show you the school that tony will excel at” then they left leaving tony in tears on the stirs this can’t be real please let this be a dream, “ Master Anthony what on Earth are you doing there” Jarvis said in a concern voice “ Jarvis who’s my real mama” tony plead , Jarvis gave him a sad look “ oh Master Anthony you shouldn’t have heard that, your mother was just upset with your father she didn’t mean it, she is your real mother, just try to forget about this ok”, tony wasn’t convince but he’ll try “ ok, can you take me back to bed please” Jarvis chuckle “ certainly master Anthony” so they went back to Tony’s room and hope he will forget this whole thing in time.

[Age 7]

Today was not having a good day, his daddy was gonna send him to boarding school apparently it’s were the genius children go, but he didn’t want to go he wanted to stay here with his parents, Jarvis and aunt Peggy, it’s not fair.

Tony tried and tried to beg his daddy and mama not to send him there, but they just didn’t listen. “ no Anthony I told you this many time you are going to go to school” his father scold at him, with a sad look tony tried to beg one more time “but daddy please, I don’t want to go I’m smart enough as it is, I can always have another tutor please daddy I be good I prom.... 

“ENOUGH” his daddy shouted and tony snap his mouth shut. “ I told you time and time again that you are going to school, you need to socialise with other people and develop the skills that you’ll need when you take over my company, so just grow up and expect this and for Christ sake stop calling me daddy your seven years old you either call me father or sir your choice” Howard said with anger in his voice. Tony wanted to cry at his daddy’s words but he couldn’t (Stark men are made of iron). With a sigh tony nodded accepted his fate, looking down on the floor he quietly said “ ok father I understand”. Howard felt slightly guilty what he just said to his son but he quickly shake that feeling off “ good now back your bags you’ll be leaving soon, and his daddy left, leave tony with his thoughts. 

The next morning, tony waited by the stairs to wait for his driver to pick him up and when he heard the car outside he sighed and went outside. His parents and butler were waiting for him by the car. “ come on boy you’ll need to hurry up and say your goodbyes” his father said in annoyance, his mama approached him with a smile “ don’t be sad sweetie you’ll be fine I’ll write letters to you every week and we can also phone you as well, oh you’ll just gonna be great and your gonna make so many friends I can feel it” his mama promised, in turn tony smiled at her and gave her a big hug “ I’m going to miss you mama” tony said trying not to cry.

After he said goodbye to his mama, he went up to Jarvis “ young sir it has been an honour serving you, so here, these are the cookies that I bake for you that you love so much” Jarvis smiled. Tony smiled back “ thank you Jarvis you remember these are my favourite, im going to miss you too, but don’t worry I’ll be back I promise” tony said “ I hold you to that Master Anthony” and Jarvis and Tony hugged as well. Then it was just his father, Howard looked down at his son with a frown “ I know you and I don’t always have the best relationship, but I just want to let you know I believe you’ll do well at this school and here to keep your brain active one of my prize engineering books don’t lose it” Howard said trying to make a piece offering to his son. Tony didn’t know what day to his father he was hoping his father say he is proud of him or even love him but I guess this is the next best thing “ thank you father, I’ll make you proud at this school you’ll see” and with that tony took a risk and hugged his father and with a whisper “ I love you daddy” hoping that his father will hear it, once he hugged his father went hope into the car “ I’ll miss you all but I’ll come back soon” tony smiled and the car drove off leaving his family behind and leaving his father if he made the right decision.

They were driving for about 30 minutes when all of the sudden the car stop and someone got into the car, it was his aunt Peggy. With an excited squeal “ Aunt Peggy, why are you here” his aunt laugh “ to say goodbye to darling, why wouldn’t I be here, I just wanted some alone time with you without your parents” Peggy smiled. Tony gave a smile in return but became sad “ this is the last time I’ll see for a while aunt Peggy, I don’t wanna go but father said this would be best for me” Peggy gave a sad smile as well “ I know darling but don’t you’ll worry I’ll always be here for you, you always have my number so if want to talk you I’ll be there for you when you need me” with that Peggy kissed her son on the forehead with a tear coming down her cheek. “ anyway there is another reason why I’m here, I wanted you to have this” Peggy handed Tony a.. “ cassette tape?” Tony questioned, Peggy just smiled “ yes I recorded something for you so at night if your feeling lonely play it, I think you’ll be pleasantly surprised” Peggy gave one last hug to tony “ I love you so much Antony remember that ok” Peggy said with a sad voice, “and I love you too aunt Peggy and you should remember that as well” tony cheekily said. Peggy chuckle at his words “ I will darling, now I best be off so you two have a nice drive, look after him nick” “ oh I will miss carter don’t you worry about that” nick casually said, tony gave a proper look at his driver, he has seen that man before, from the basement incident “ your that man from when I was 2, thank you for helping that day” tony smiled Peggy gave nick a confused look “ did he now, well once he drops you off we can discuss how he help you right Mr fury” “ yes ma’m” nick quickly said and with that Peggy went out of the car “ thanks kid” nick sarcastically said, “ no problem” tony innocently said back and with that they drove to Tony’s new life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets worse before it gets better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone a new chapter yay 
> 
> So just a quick warning for any who might be triggered there is a original character in here that is a bit creepy towards tony and some non consensual touching happens but there won’t be any graphic rape scenes I can assure you, so I would advice anyone to not read this if they think they might be triggered or upset in this chapter.
> 
> But if not please enjoy this chapter hope you all enjoy :) 
> 
> (And again apologies for any misspellings or bad Grammer)

[ Age 8 year at school]

When his mama told him about how amazing school was, how you would make so many friends, how awesome the after school activities you can explore, or better yet, how you learn different subjects everyday and never bet board. Well, tony can confirm that is a utter LIE!. Boarding school was awful, he got bullied everyday by the older kids because he’s too smart, too young and too short (he’s not short just compact even his aunt Peggy said so, Ha! so there). And not only that no one wanted him to be in there after school activities either, he tried to join some of them like the science club and book club, but they just told him to go away and shut the door in his face literally. Finally there were the lessons too, dear god they were sooo boring.  
Tony already learned most of the stuff they are teaching back when he had his tutor so in essence this was pointless. Ok that might be a bit of a lie, the only class that he did enjoy was the physics class that they had. In the first couple of weeks of being there, tony was board of the class it was just dull to say the least so his mind would just wonder to think about how he build a helper robot that he was trying to come up with. Unfortunately his teacher, Mr Matthew notice this and kept him after class to talk about his behaviour. They argued about how tony himself can easily solve the problem without his teachers help, then his teacher got annoyed and wanted to prove that he can teach him even more hard material then he already given. So that’s how it start, Mr Matthew gave him extra work whilst he teach the other kids his normal lesson and surprisingly for tony it worked, he didn’t get board whilst doing work that his teacher gave him and better yet he liked his teacher. Mr Matthew was actually really smart probably nearly as smart as Tony, they’ll talk for hour after class about the wonders of physics, engineering and all other things too. Not to mention that Mr Matthew is funny and gets who tony is as a person and not some shadow of a famous name, tony loved Mr Matthew he was his first really friend even though he is older, but tony didn’t care. 

“Tony, darling what a lovely surprise, how are you doing sweetheart?” his aunt sounded so please to receive a call from Tony after all these months from just writing letters to one another. “ Hi aunt Peggy” tony squeal “ I’m doing great thanks, guess what, I got a friend at school he’s so great I just want to tell you all about him” tony said excitingly. Peggy was smiling on the other end of the phone “ oh that’s great honey tell me all about him?” So tony did everything about him who he is, what he does and what they talk about after class. Peggy was a little worried that her son’s friend was an older man and his teacher “ darling don’t you think that Mr Matthew is a bit too old to be your friends, what about the other children don’t you like them?” Tony was surprise about how sad his aunt sounded on the phone he thought she’ll be happy to make a friend for once “ I tried aunt Peggy but the other kids are mean to me, but Mr Matthew likes me he understands how smart I am aren’t you proud that I made a friend” tony asked was a sad voice “ oh sweetheart I am glad you made a friend, I’m just a little weird worried that’s all, if Mr Matthew is your friends then I’m pleased that you met him” Peggy falsely said. Tony squeal again “ really aunt Peggy I’m so happy to hear that I can’t wait for you to meet him” tony said “ me either darling, now I must go sweetheart as I got a meeting to go to but I’ll speak to you later I love you Anthony” Peggy said with love, tony smiled “ I love you to aunt Peggy Ill see you soon bye “ and they both hung up the phone Peggy will have to do a back round check on this Mr Matthew and probably try to find a way to get her son a friend he could hang out with but first she’ll will need to call fury after all he’s the new director now so she dial his number.

A week later tony was ask to come to Mr Matthew office, he knock on the door “ come in” Mr Matthew spoke. Tony open the door and then closed it “ um hi Mr Matthew you wanted to see me” tony shyly said Mr Matthew just smiled “ oh tony, you and I are friends now so can call me John” his teacher said. Tony smiled “ ok John what do you need” tony grinned, John chuckled slightly “ well I spoken to one of my friends about you. About how smart you are and how funny and cute you can be, and he will like to meet you, but first he ask for a couple of pictures of you first” tony felt like something wasn’t right about John friend “ why does he want a picture” tony asked “ because Tony, he like to see someone first before meeting , he has a weird way about him he did that with me first when we spoke online” John said casually. Tony was still worried but he like John and didn’t want to refuse him “ oh ok then should I just smile or something” John smiled “ yeah sure, just site there and be cute as you always do, I just grab my camera” tony blush a little bit for being called cute , for a moment John got his camera and set it up “ ok tony just smile” so tony did showing off his gap tooth and saying cheese, a flash latter “ that’s great tony now lets do one more and this time we both be in it ok” John smiled and a moment latter a prep the timer on the camera “come now tony just sit on my lap don’t need to be shy it’ll be over soon” John pat his thigh to encourage Tony to sit on. With a deep breath did what John told him to do and sat on his lap “ready tony now do a big smile and say cheese “ John encouraged so tony did but in that split second he felt a big hand on his waist and something wet on his neck and once the flash of the camera stop the wet feeling on his neck stop to, tony didn’t understand what just happen. But before he could ask he heard a gasp tony turned and saw a boy at the door, he hadn’t seen him around the school before so he must be new too. The bot look shock “ I just leave “ so he did, then a split second tony was pushed to the floor, John looked upset and angry “ you should go tony, now!” He said with anger in his voice so tony did and hope he still got a friend after that incident.

The next day Mr Matthew left without a trace and once again tony was alone.

[Age 9]

A year after Mr Matthew left, thing have gotten a bit better for Tony. Yes the bullying still went on and yes the lessons were still boring, but tony had made a new friend and this last longer than the last one his name was Daniel but he liked to be called Danny, he was the boy who walked in when he and Mr Matthew took that picture together. Danny was fun, they joke constantly, talk about everything to do with science and help each against bullies and better yet his aunt seem to be more happy with his new friend so all in all he was happy.

It was the summer and tony invited Danny to stay with for the weekend so they hang out, tony was very excited this was his first ever sleep over and best part yet was that his parents were out over the weekend so Jarvis and aunt Peggy will looking after them so tony can say this will be the best summer ever!!

The door bell rang and tony rush to the door and open it as quickly as possible, once he saw Danny he ran up to him and gave him a big hug “ Danny so glad you made it how was trip here it wasn’t too bad I hope” Danny just smiled “ hi tony nah the journey was ok so glad to see you again “. 

For next couple of days they had the best time, they loved going to the park that his aunt took him to play football together, they enjoy reading Tony’s Captain America comics, they loved all the food they eat and even loved all the movies they watch together, tony has never been happier. One night on the final day before Danny had to leave they were in Tony’s room it was late and they were reading another Captain America comic, “ can I ask you something tony ?” Danny said “ sure” tony replied “ have you ever like someone, I mean like like them you know what I mean?” This confuse tony he didn’t understand what Danny meant by that “ I don’t understand Danny what are you talking about ?” Tony asked with confusion. Danny sighs “ I mean.. when I saw you and that teacher together did you like like him. Like did you get the butterflies when you saw him “ tony now was even more confused “ no, Mr Matthew was a friend and I don’t know what you mean by together we were just taking a picture” tony said back, “ it wasn’t just taking a picture, that teacher kissed your neck didn’t you notice” Danny answered back. Tony just stared at Danny what an Earth is a kiss he wondered “ what’s a kiss?” Tony curiously asked , now Danny was staring “ you don’t know what a kiss is” tony shook his head Danny sighed “ it’s when two people lips touch each other or when said lips touch another persons body part it’s a sign to know that they like you “ then Danny ask something that got tony in a curious mode “ can I... can I show you” Danny said and with that tony nodded and Danny smiled “ ok “ tony shyly said. So Danny crawled up to tony on the bed and was very close to him “ ok just close your eyes” so tony did, he felt a warm hand touch his face and then a warm wet thing on his mouth it must be Danny’s lips tony thought. Tony can fell himself getting hot in the face and he felt a weird feeling in his stomach it must be a butterfly feeling Danny said before does that mean he like like Danny, then the kiss stop and Danny pulled back his face was red too “ so how was that did you like your first kiss” Danny nervously ask, “um yeah it was strange but I think I liked it” with that they both smiled and carried on with their comic. 

Once Danny left, Tony’s parents returned and tony stupidly ask his father about kissing and told the story about his and Danny’s kiss. It was safe to say that his father was not happy and whilst tony was up stairs he can hear his father and aunt shouting from down stairs. “ how can you let this happen peg, no son of mine going to become some fag” Howard snarled “ don’t you dare say such words about Tony, and so what if tony turns out to be gay, you should support him no matter what, after all it today’s generation being a homosexual is legal now” Peggy argued back Howard scoff “ that’s not the point peg, he’s going to be a laughing stock when he takes over my company no one is going to take him seriously and the company will be in ruins cause he wants to be some fruit cake”. Peggy just stared in disgust “ so that’s the real reason, your more concern about your precious company than your own damn son, when are you going grow up and act as a father that tony deserves do you even love him!” Peggy snarl with that Peggy stormed out of the mansion leaving Howard to pissed and now had to deal with Danny person, and also leaving tony wonder who he is as a person. 

Once summer was over tony was ship off back to boarding school he couldn’t wait to see best friend again, but he couldn’t see him anywhere at the school so he went to the principals office and knock on the door “ come in the principal said and tony went in “ ah mr stark what can I do for you “ the principal said tony took a deep breath “ well sir I was wondering what happen to my friend Danny, Daniel Scotts i haven’t seen him today “ tony said . The principal gave a sad look to tony “ well Mr Stark, your friend had unfortunately left the school to go a different school in a different country so I’m afraid you won’t be seeing him here anymore” he said and tony was left in shock what how could this happen after all they were best friends how can Danny leave without saying goodbye how can he do this to tony after kiss they shared why! “ oh I see thank you, I’ll just be going now” and tony left trying to not let his tears fall down his face. 

After that the bullying got worse there was a rumour going round the school saying that he and Danny were more than just friends so the kids at the school became more mean more violent. They hit tony so many times that they didn’t care that the teachers would see after all once they did see the bruises they just shrugged it off and ignore what was happening to him, and tony never told his parents as he was scared that he would disappoint his father again. So tony was alone once again. One night he was laying in his bed he couldn’t sleep, today was a hard day the kids were rougher today than usual leaving Tony crying for hours in his dorm, so got up and rummage through his draws to find a comic book about Captain America to try and distract himself from the pain, but then he saw it. The cassette tape that his aunt gave him when he first joined hear, he never used it as she said to only use it when he was feeling lonely and right now he was very lonely. 

So he laid in his bed, put his head phones in and press play and he couldn’t believe his ears it was the song that his aunt hummed to him as a baby and now she is singing the song to him  
“ wise men say only fools rush in, but I can’t help falling in love with you.”  
His aunt was singing to him so softly and it was beautiful he continued to listen to the song  
“ shall I stay? Would it be a sin, If I can’t help falling in love with you. Like a river flows surely to the sea darling, so it goes somethings were meant to be take my hand take my whole life to ‘cause I can’t help falling in love with you”

Tony was smiling he didn’t feel so lonely with his aunt singing to him and at that moment he realised that he didn’t need friends, he’s got his family, he’s got his mama, Jarvis, aunt Peggy and sometimes his father the school was a waste to him anyways and beside he’s going to leave this school as he’s already too smart for them so hah there. And that brought a smile to his face and as his aunts voice softly sang to him he drift off into peaceful darkness 

[age 10] 

Today was Today that tony can finally leave school after months of searching of father found a new tutor that can challenge him with all kinds of subjects and it’s actually a person that tony likes along with that to prevent from tony losing any social skills his father manage to put him in some weekend activities that he can make friends with so all in all tony was having a good day.

As it was Tony’s 10th birthday his parents decided to throw a big party for him, well, it wasn’t for him per say it was actually for them as it was one of his mamas galas she was hoping to get some support for her charity work, and along with that his father was trying I get support and investments for his company along with his uncle Obie.

God this party was boring he getting pushed and pulled to take pictures, he hated being taken pictures he doesn’t trust them now after he finally realised that his teacher was pervert all those years ago, his aunt told him what Mr Matthew was god that makes him feel sick now. Once the party started to calm down a bit and after he finished speaking to all of his mama’s and fathers friends as they said he needed to socialises with other people for practice god knows what that meant, tony had enough and wanted some air. So sneaked out to the balcony and to his surprise he saw his aunt and the eye patch man again speaking quietly so he gently cough and they both turned around. His aunt smiled whilst eye patch man rolled his good eye “ I speak to you latter Peggy” “ yeah ok see you around Nick” and so he left without speaking to tony, maybe he was still made after he got him in trouble with Peggy when he was 7 whoops.

“ Darling what are you doing out here are you alright?” His aunt ask with concern, tony just smiled “ I’m ok aunt Peggy I just got board with those people they’re not fun” his aunt chuckled at that “ yeah I can see your point they are not like us are they” and his aunt gave him a wink tony giggled 

With a moment of silence tony asked “ would captain America like these sort of things” Peggy’s breath hitch a bit but quickly calmed herself “ no I don’t think he would but he’s too polite to say no” Peggy sadly said. Tony frowned why does his aunt looked so sad then his aunt asked him “ what do you think about Captain America ?” What an odd question thought his aunt knew that he like the hero “ I love him aunt Peggy, he’s amazing, he’s brave, would do anything to protect others he hates bullies like I hate bullies and not to mention that he is kind too, I just want to be just like him one day” tony happily said Peggy just stared at her son in awe and then gently smiled “ you won’t be like Captain America darling, you be something greater you’ll be your own hero and I believe that you’ll be somebody one day and you’ll make a difference in your own right” with that tony grinned and tightly hug his aunt he wants to make her proud and once he has father company he’ll make it better, he’ll will make it so it can help every person, every creature on earth he can do this. “ thank you aunt Peggy I love you so much” Peggy gave a watery smile “ and I love you too my little hero, now how about I tell some stories about the hero behind the mask the one called steve Rogers before he became captain America how does that sound” tony gave a big smile to his aunt and squeal “ I love too I want to hear everything please” and with that his aunt began the story of Steve Rogers and tony listen to every detail and love it. He wants to be like Steve Rogers and he’s going to he’ll make a difference and who know in the future he just might.  
The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fic is finally done hurray 
> 
> So just a quick note of the age of the two original characters  
> The teacher was 30 years of age  
> Danny was 12-13 years of age as Tony was very young to go that school 
> 
> Along with that the song that I choose was can’t help falling in love bye Elvis so hope you like the song choice  
> I hope everyone enjoy this fic and there will be more to come I’m planning to write for this series so watch this space 
> 
> Bye guys :)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment or kudos and if there is any misspelling or bad grammar I’m sorry, not very good at these sort of things.
> 
> P.S. I have edited some bits in this as I didn’t like the ages I put down originally and I also add more tags cause I’m really bad at tagging haha 
> 
> Hope you still enjoy it though :)


End file.
